Trigger pulses are generally used for synchronizing a multi-vibrator and also for driving other pulses circuits.
Heretofore, the most conventional circuit for obtaining a pulse having a pulse width suitable for synchronization and/or driving has been a differentiating circuit composed of a capacitor and a resistor. In order to integrate circuits including such a differentiating circuit, it is necessary to provide terminals for externally mounting a capacitor. The alternative circuit suitable for a digital IC has been proposed for such purposes. In such a trigger pulse generator circuit, an output pulse obtained as a result of delaying an input pulse through an integrated circuit and the original input pulse are applied respectively to two inputs of an AND-circuit to derive at its output a trigger pulse having a pulse width corresponding to the overlapping time intervals of the two input signals. However, even in this case, a capacitor and its external mounting terminals are necessitated.
As described above, the trigger pulse generator circuits in the prior art were associated with various disadvantages due to the use of a capacitor, and so they were not suitable for circuit integration, in particular for semiconductor IC, and also were not simple in handling.